themountaingoatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Linda Blair Was Born Innocent
Linda Blair Was Born Innocent is the third song on the album We Shall All Be Healed. Lyrics Gentle hum of the old machines Here we come scrubbed and scoured Patches on our jeans When the drone sounds In the cool night wind We pick up the call Kick all the traces in Hungry for love Ready to drown So tie down the sails We're going downtown Great big drain on the power grid You may not like Tate's methods But you've got to admit She's a real nice kid We walk light Down the wires Higher than weather balloons Empty hearts on fire Hungry for love Ready to drown So tie down the sails tonight We're going downtown Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"I set the whole next album in Pomona, California, but just between you and me, most of the people, or a fair number of them, are actually people I knew in Portland, up around Thirteenth and Taylor. And that in fact is where this song takes place, but that's a secret. It is, uh, about our mutual friends, the tweak fiends, and it's called 'Linda Blair Was Born Innocent.'" -- 2003-10-03 - Berbati's Pan - Portland, OR *"This is a song about all my friends who died because they took too much speed and heroin. It's called 'Linda Blair Was Born Innocent.'" -- 2004-10-18 - The EARL - Atlanta, GA *"This is on the newest album. It's about all your friends who borrow money from you and they say they're gonna use it to fix the car but what they're actually going to do is use it to buy speed. God bless them. Love them while you have them. They'll all be dead by the time they're 24. It's called 'Linda Blair Was Born Innocent.'" -- 2004-10-19 - Village Tavern - Mt. Pleasant, SC Things Referenced in this Song * Linda Blair is an American actress, best known for playing Regan in The Exorcist. She starred in a made-for-TV movie titled Born Innocent. Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2003-01-29 - Mean Fiddler - London, England *2003-02-01 - Briton's Protection - Manchester, England *2003-02-05 - Hanbury Ballroom - Brighton, England *2003-02-13 - Peel Session - London, England *2003-02-14 - Substanz - Munich, Germany *2003-02-18 - Uffes Källare - Växjö - Gothenberg, Sweden *2003-04-09 - Will's Pub - Orlando, FL *2003-09-26 - Walter's on Washington - Houston, TX *2003-10-03 - Berbati's Pan - Portland, OR *2003-10-04 - Tractor Tavern - Seattle, WA *2003-11-11 - Kimmel Center - New York University - New York, NY *2004-02-01 - WXDU Session - Durham, NC *2004-02-11 - Mills College Chapel - Oakland, CA *2004-02-18 - The EARL - Atlanta, GA *2004-02-20 - Vinyl Fever - Tallahassee, FL *2004-02-20 - Will's Pub - Orlando, FL *2004-03-02 - First Unitarian Church - Philadelphia, PA *2004-03-03 - Knitting Factory - New York, NY *2004-05-27 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2004-10-04 - Magic Stick - Detroit, MI *2004-10-08 - Knitting Factory - New York, NY *2004-10-11 - The Black Cat - Washington, D.C. *2004-10-12 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *2004-10-18 - The EARL - Atlanta, GA *2004-10-19 - Village Tavern - Mt. Pleasant, SC *2005-03-25 - Rubber Gloves - Denton, TX *2005-05-02 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *2005-05-03 - The Black Cat - Washington, D.C. *2005-05-04 - First Unitarian Church - Philadelphia, PA *2005-05-05 - Knitting Factory - New York, NY *2005-05-07 - Northsix - Brooklyn, NY *2005-05-13 - Logan Square - Chicago, IL *2005-06-21 - WOW Hall - Eugene, OR *2005-06-23 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2005-10-15 - Kraftbrau Brewery - Kalamazoo, MI *2005-10-17 - Lee's Palace - Toronto, ON, Canada *2009-06-14 - Zoop II - Farm Sanctuary - Watkins Glen, NY *2010-03-14 - The Social - Orlando, FL *2012-06-10 - Halfway Festival - Białystok, Poland *2012-06-27 - Swedish American Hall - San Francisco, CA *2012-10-16 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2013-06-05 - Maxwell's - Hoboken, NJ *2013-06-07 - Center Church on the Green - New Haven, CT *2013-06-11 - Carnegie Music Hall of Homestead - Munhall, PA *2013-06-14 - Taft Ballroom - Cincinnati, OH *2013-06-17 - Lincoln Hall - Chicago, IL *2013-06-19 - The Record Bar - Kansas City, MO *2013-06-20 - Old Rock House - St. Louis, MO *2013-06-22 - The Bottletree - Birmingham, AL *2013-06-23 - High Dive - Gainesville, FL *2013-06-24 - Culture Room - Ft. Lauderdale, FL *2013-06-26 - The Charleston Pourhouse - Charleston, SC *2013-06-27 - New Brookland Tavern - West Columbia, SC *2013-06-28 - The Soapbox - Wilmington, NC *2013-10-07 - St. Georges - Bristol, England *2013-10-09 - Royal Northern College of Music - Manchester, England *2013-10-10 - Arches - Glasgow, Scotland *2013-10-14 - Luxor - Cologne, Germany *2013-10-16 - La Gaite Lyrique - Paris, France *2013-10-18 - Teatre Conde Duque - Madrid, Spain *2013-10-19 - Caprichos de Apolo - Barcelona, Spain *2014-06-05 - Gothic Theatre - Denver, CO *2014-06-07 - Kilby Court - Salt Lake City, UT *2014-06-11 - Wonder Ballroom - Portland, OR *2014-06-13 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2014-06-17 - Mayan Theatre - Los Angeles, CA *2014-06-18 - Crescent Ballroom - Phoenix, AZ *2014-06-21 - Fitzgerald's - Houston, TX *2014-06-22 - The Mohawk - Austin, TX *2015-04-02 - Mercy Lounge - Nashville, TN *2015-04-03 - The Grey Eagle - Asheville, NC *2015-09-10 - Vega - Lincoln, NE *2016-10-25 - eTown Hall - Boulder, CO *2016-10-26 - Downtown Artery - Fort Collins, CO *2016-10-27 - Hi-Dive - Denver, CO *2016-10-29 - Hi-Dive - Denver, CO *2016-11-12 - Jam Room Music Festival - Columbia, SC *2017-12-02 - Mr. Small's - Millvale, PA Videos of this Song *2005-05-13 - Logan Square - Chicago, IL *2014-06-05 - Gothic Theatre - Denver, CO *2014-06-21 - Fitzgerald's - Houston, TX Category:We Shall All Be Healed songs Category:Video